Ayah Paling Bahagia
by affreeze
Summary: Menurut Mouri Kogoro, dirinya adalah Ayah paling bahagia di dunia. [Mungkin, Kogoro-centric] AR; AT; ShinRan marriage life; family fic [Shinichi/Ran]


**Ringkasan :** Menurut Mouri Kogoro, dirinya adalah Ayah paling bahagia di dunia. [Mungkin, Kogoro-centric] Alternate Timeline . Couple!ShinichiXRan

 **Peringatan :** Berusaha _in chara_ , typo(s), _skip time_ cukup jauh, penambahan OC  hanya secara tersirat untuk kebutuhan cerita. OC!KudouReina

Detective Conan/Case Closed © Aoyama Gosho

* * *

.

Ayah Paling Bahagia

©affreeze

.

* * *

Suara tangis bayi memenuhi ruangan. Kencang, dan begitu memekikkan telinga hingga membuat kepala Kogoro seperti berputar-putar. Awalnya ia sabar, tapi lama-kelamaan Pak tua yang sudah pensiun dari pekerjaannya menjadi Detektif swasta itu mulai kesal karena berkali-kali kaget ketika berusaha menyeruput secangkir kopi hitam ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ran! Diamkan bayimu—ah... telingaku yang malang," gerutunya.

"Aku sudah berusaha, Ayah," kata putri semata wayang dari Pak tua itu sambil menimang-nimang bayi perempuannya.

Gadis—yang kini telah menjadi wanita dewasa itu terlihat panik ketika melihat malaikat kecil dalam gendongannya menangis. Jika saja almarhum ibunya masih ada, atau Yukiko—ibu mertuanya tidak buru-buru untuk kembali ke Amerika, Ran tidak akan sebingung ini.

Meskipun ada orang-orang cerdas di sekelilingnya seperti sang Ayah yang merupakan mantan Detektif swasta, Akai Shuuichi yang kini tinggal di apartemen sekitaran Beika, Amuro Tooru yang rutin mengunjungi Poirot Café untuk menemui Azusa, Miyano Shiho yang masih tinggal bersama si jenius Profesor Agasa, ataupun sang suami yang mendapat gelar kehormatan sebagai 'Penyelamat Kepolisian Jepang,' itu semua sama sekali tak mengurangi beban Ran. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa diandalkan—terutama dalam hal mengurus bayi.

" _Yoshi... Yoshi..._ Reina-chan waktunya minum susu,"

Tangis bayi dalam dekapan itu justru semakin kencang. Astaga—jika saja Profesor Agasa membuka _request_ untuk alat-alat ciptaannya, Ran akan meminta untuk dibuatkan alat penerjemah bahasa bayi.

" _Yoshi... Yoshi..._ Reina-chan—ah, kita jalan-jalan ke rumah Bibi Shiho, ya!"

Di sisi lain, Kogoro masih berusaha untuk meminum kopi pagi yang dibuatkan rutin untuknya. Air berwarna hitam pekat dalam cangkir kecil itu berkali-kali terguncang hingga membuat sebuah gelombang. Tangan Pak tua itu bergetar, bukan sekali ini saja— ini sudah yang ke sekian kalinya.

Kogoro menyerah. _Mungkin di saat seperti ini lebih baik menonton tv dibanding meminum kopi pagi_ , batinnya. Namun ketika ia hendak mengembalikan cangkir kopi itu ke mejanya, tangan keriputnya seolah tak bisa dikendalikan hingga—

PRANGG

—cangkir kopi itu terjatuh, sehingga cairan hitam pekatnya membasahi karpet mahal yang di beli jauh-jauh dari luar negeri oleh Ayah dan Ibu Shinichi.

Kogoro terkejut, dan langsung menatap putrinya yang kala itu juga terkejut hingga menghentikan senandung untuk meredam tangis dari cucu pertamanya.

Ran menautkan kedua alisnya. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN AYAH? Ya ampun... baru saja kutinggal sebentar untuk mengurus Reina, Ayah malah membuat masalah... dasar!" katanya dengan nada tinggi.

Kogoro terdiam, mengalihkan pandangannya dari dua perempuan paling berarti setelah kepergian istrinya dua tahun lalu. Bisa saja ia mengamuk dan membentak kembali Ran yang sudah bersikap kasar pada orang tuanya, tapi mulut itu terkunci. 50 tahun hidupnya telah mengajari Pak tua itu berbagai hal, dari mulai perasaan senang ketika mendapatkan sesuatu yang luar biasa hingga kehilangan hal-hal yang paling berharga. Otak yang mulai berkerut itu berpikir, akan sangat buruk sekali jika Ayah dan anak bertengkar hanya karena secangkir kopi.

.

* * *

.

Sekarang, setiap hari adalah hari Minggu untuk seorang Mouri Kogoro. Tak ada telepon yang tiba-tiba berdering atau orang-orang tak dikenal yang tiba-tiba datang dan membawa beberapa picisan dengan dalih meminta bantuan akan masalah yang tengah dihadapinya.

Koran teraktual dan termutakhir beserta secangkir kopi panas selalu tersedia di meja ruang keluarga—yang juga menjadi ruang bersantai Kogoro—setiap paginya. Rumah Kudou yang mewah itu kini telah menjadi milik putrinya, yang juga berarti menjadi miliknya.

Koran yang tergeletak di meja ia buka lebar-lebar, namun mata yang mulai merabun itu sempat melirik ketika putrinya tercinta, tengah memakaikan dasi untuk suaminya. Ia senang. Tapi ia sedikit iri karena sekarang putrinya telah membagi cintanya pada Shinichi dan juga bayi cengeng yang menjadi penerus mereka. Kogoro mengingat saat dimana dirinya dipakaikan dasi oleh sang istri tercinta, Mouri Eri.

"Oh—kau kenapa, _Ojisan_?" Shinichi bertanya dengan sedikit mengejek karena naluri detektifnya menyadari bahwa sedaritadi Kogoro melirik dari sisi koran sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Berisik kau!—Lagipula kenaa...pa kau sering sekali memanggilku _Ojisan_ , bocah Detektif?" Kogoro semakin mempertajam lirikannya. "Jangan sombong hanya karena kau telah mendapatkan putriku!"

"Hei—kau masih memanggilku bocah, _Ojisan_."

"... kau memang masih bocah, anak ingusan!" Kogoro meletakkan korannya kasar, kemudian tertawa terbahak hingga lidahnya terjulur ke depan. "Sepanjang apapun titelmu, sebanyak apapun penghargaanmu, kau takkan pernah bisa mengalahkan Detektif terhebat sepanjang sejarah, _Nemuri no Kogoro_... HAHAHAHA."

Shinichi mendecih.

Ran berdeham, membuat semuanya diam.

Shinichi mengalihkan pandangan dari Pria tua yang tengah mengagung-agungkan dirinya pada jam tangan perak yang tertutup ujung kemeja. "Oh lihat, aku hampir telat," katanya. Kemudian ia langsung mengecup kening istrinya dan pamit, "Ran, aku berangkat!" lanjut Detektif itu sambil berlari.

Tepat sebelum kakinya melewati pintu keluar, Shinichi berhenti dan menoleh, "Jaga dirimu, _Kemuri no Ojisan_!"

"DIAM KAU BRENGSEK!"

Shinichi tertawa hingga sampai ke mobilnya. Detektif itu selalu merasa bahwa meledek Pak tua yang emosian itu memang menyenangkan, karena Kogoro bukanlah orang pendiam seperti Ayah kandungnya. Tapi meski begitu Shinichi tetap menyayangi _Occhan_ , bahkan semenjak dirinya menjadi Edogawa Conan.

Ran yang melihat kejadian itu tertawa kecil, kemudian berjalan menghampiri sang Ayah. "Ayah, apa yang ingin kau makan hari ini?" Ran menyentuh dagunya, berpikir. "Hmm.. Karena hari ini Shinichi pulang cepat, kurasa aku akan membuat _beef stew_. Apa Ayah setuju?"

Kogoro diam.

"Ayah—"

Kogoro menoleh dan menatap putrinya, "Eh... Ran? Kau bicara pada Ayah?"

Ran mendengus kesal. "Astaga Ayah... padahal aku bicara pada jarak sedekat ini lho." Wanita itu menghembuskan napas pelan, "... baiklah, sudah kuputuskan, hari ini kita akan makan _beef stew_ —oke, Ayah?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Kogoro hanya mengerjapkan mata, heran.

.

* * *

.

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu yang sesungguhnya, jadi Shinichi berada di rumah.

Ketika Kogoro sedang hikmat-hikmatnya menonton lomba pacuan kuda di _channel_ kesayangannya, lirikan matanya yang tajam melihat Ran dan Shinichi keluar dari kamar dan langsung duduk di teras depan rumah—tanpa menyapanya. Kaca yang menjadi pembatas itu memperlihatkan bahwa mereka berdua tengah membicarakan sesuatu sambil cekikikan.

Kogoro yang penasaran mencoba menguping dari celah jendela. Suara Shinichi dan putrinya terdengar samar-samar. Pak tua itu bahkan mengambil gelas yang tergeletak di dekat rak buku dan langsung menempelkannya di dinding samping kaca jendela—mencoba melakukan penyadapan seperti saat ia masih bekerja.

"... pasti menyusahkan ya..."

"... tidak bisa apa-apa."

"...pergi saja..."

"Lucu..."

Itu yang Kogoro dengar dengan telingatuanya.

Pak tua itu langsung meletakkan gelas kacanya ke sembarang tempat, kemudian membuka jendela dengan kasar. "Hei—kalian berdua membicarakanku kan?" tanyanya sedikit berteriak. "Aku sudah tua dan tidak bisa apa-apa, jadi kalian menyuruhku pergi bukan?"

Shinichi menggaruk pelipisnya, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan kesalahpahaman, dan untuk menghindari agar masalah sepele ini agar tidak semakin rumit.

"Ayah—aku dan Shinichi sedang membicarakan anjing milik Jodie-san," jelas Ran.

"Bohong! Tadi aku mendengar kalian bicara 'menyusahkan', 'tidak bisa apa-apa', 'pergi'... itu pasti untukku kan?" kata Kogoro yang masih memegang teguh pendapatnya.

"Uh... _Ojisan_ ," Shinichi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "... apa kau menguping dengan gelas dari balik dinding?"

"Ya—kau benar, perebut putriku."

"Apa _Ojisan_ punya bukti?"

Kogoro diam. Lama pensiun membuatnya lupa bahwa ketika kau mencoba untuk menuduh seseorang, kau harus memiliki sesuatu untuk menguatkan pendapatmu—sebuah bukti.

.

* * *

.

Di pagi hari, ketika Ran baru saja akan memejamkan matanya setelah semalaman menjaga Reina, indera pendengarannya menangkap sebuah teriakan yang tidak asing di telinganya semenjak ia masih kecil.

"RANNNNNNN! RANNNNNNNN!"

Ran segera berlari menuju sumber suara. Berlari ke kamar yang terletak di paling ujung, menghadap taman. Ketika wanita itu membuka pintu, kedua netra birunya mengerjap karena terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tapi bibir mungilnya berkedut, menahan tawa.

Ran melihat Ayahnya sedang menggantungkan sebelah kakinya ke tembok, sedangkan sebelahnya lagi ditekuk. Pria tua itu meringis sambil memijat-mijat kaki yang diluruskan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ran, kakiku kram—aku tidak bisa berdiri," katanya memelas. "Astaga... aku akan pincang."

Ran menutup bagian mulutnya, menyembunyikan tawa untuk menghormati Ayahnya. "Ya ampun, Ayah... kukira ada apa," katanya lembut.

Wanita itu langsung duduk di samping Ayahnya dan memijat kaki berjasa yang bertahun-tahun digunakan untuk menafkahinya. Pijatan lembut itu membuat Kogoro lebih tenang—membuat kram di kaki tua itu perlahan menghilang, membuatnya lebih baik.

"Ayah, bisa berjalan?"

"Entahlah Ran, kakiku lemah."

Kemudian wanita itu merangkul tubuh Ayahnya yang kini semakin ringan dan memapahnya hingga ruang keluarga—tempat Kogoro selalu bersantai bersama koran pagi dan secangkir kopi panas.

.

* * *

.

Hari Rabu adalah waktunya mengobrol, Shinichi pulang cepat dari kantornya sehingga mereka semua bisa selalu berkumpul di ruang keluarga sambil menonton film seri Holmes—yang memang selalu tayang setiap Rabu malam.

Ran, satu-satunya wanita di sana lebih tertarik dengan buku resep masakan yang dikoleksinya dibanding dengan film yang tengah berlangsung. Sebenarnya, jika ada tempat yang paling tidak enak untuk dijadikan tempat membaca, ya tempat ini.

Lihat saja! Shinichi dan Ayahnya sangat heboh ketika saling beradu deduksi, bahkan kehebohannya mengalahkan heboh ketika menonton pertandingan sepak bola tingkat dunia.

"Aku sangat yakin kalau Mr. A adalah pelakunya. Lihat! Anak ingusan," kata Kogoro sambil menunjukkan catatan kecilnya. "...aku punya dua bukti untuk memperkuat analisaku."

"Heeee~ hanya segitukah kemampuanmu, _Occhan_?" Shinichi mengeluarkan catatan yang ia tulis pada ponsel pintarnya. "... aku punya empat bukti untuk memperkuat bahwa Mrs. B adalah pelakunya."

Seperti itulah yang dialami Ran selama Rabu malam, keributan yang tidak jelas. Kalimat-kalimat yang ia tidak mengerti, dan bahkan tak mau ia mengerti terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Padahal film itu baru berlangsung kurang dari 1 jam, tapi sudah membuat kepalanya terasa pening.

"Aku sangat yakin kalau Mr. A adalah pelakunya. Lihat! Anak ingusan," kata Kogoro _kembali_ menunjukkan catatan kecilnya. "...aku punya dua bukti untuk memperkuat analisaku."

Dan yang membuat Ran lebih pening adalah Ayahnya yang selalu mengulang-ulang kalimat yang telah disampaikannya.

.

* * *

.

Kogoro selalu ingin bernostalgia dengan rasa _beer_ yang tak pernah luput dari indera perasanya ketika ia masih muda. Kini, putrinya telah benar-benar melarangnya untuk mengkonsumsi benda itu—menyentuh pun tidak boleh. Bukan tanpa alasan. Itu semua karena hasil _medical check up_ terbaru menunjukkan bahwa Kogoro memiliki banyak masalah kesehatan.

Ketika Shinichi tidak ada di rumah, Kogoro berusaha mendekati Ran yang sedang membuat syal rajut. Pak tua itu memijat-mijat bahu Ran yang tengah berusaha memasukkan benang baru ke dalam jarum, sambil melontarkan bermacam-macam pujian, seperti; kau lebih hebat dari Eri, kau benar-benar istri yang luar biasa, atau Shinichi pasti senang sekali mendapatkan istri sepertimu, dan pujian-pujian lainnya.

Ran hanya tersenyum pasrah, wanita itu sudah berpikir bahwa sang Ayah pasti memiliki sebuah tujuan yang disembunyikan. "Jadi, Ayahku _Nemuri no Kogoro_ yang hebat, apa ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?"

Kogoro tertawa terbahak, ia merasa bahwa pesannya tersampaikan.

"Ran, aku mau minum _beer_ —sedikittttttt saja," pintanya.

"Tidak boleh!"

"Ayolah Ran, putriku yang paling cantik."

"Tidak boleh!" Ran mendengus. "Tentu saja aku yang paling cantik, memangnya Ayah punya putri lagi?"

Detik itu juga, ketika Ran selesai mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, Kogoro menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai. Ia merengek. Memohon dengan manja. Berharap dikasihani. Barharap diperhatikan. Dan berharap bisa kembali mengingat rasa Vodka dengan bongkahan es, meski samar-samar.

.

* * *

.

Selain kopi dan koran yang selalu tersedia di dekat Kogoro, terdapat pula sebuah benda keramat yang akan mempengaruhi keamanan dan ketentraman rumah ketika benda itu dijauhkan. Sebuah selimut berwarna kuning garis-garis, kesayangan sang mantan Detektif Mouri Kogoro—ada bau Eri katanya.

Selimut yang selalu menjadi barang wajib untuk menemaninya ketika menjelang sore itu adalah alasan utama Kogoro malas mandi. Pria tua itu terlihat seperti hamster. Bersembunyi dalam gulungan selimut ketika putrinya berteriak, "Ayah ayo mandi!"

"Tidak mau, Ran!—dingin," balasnya singkat.

Oh ayolah, padahal yang selalu di siapkan oleh Ran untuk Ayahnya mandi adalah air hangat dengan aroma mawar yang menenangkan. Bukannya es batu yang bisa membuat otot-otot itu kaku.

Tapi Ran mengerti, wanita itu hanya bisa pasrah. Mandi sekali sehari rasanya tidak apa-apa untuk Ayahnya yang kini jarang keluar rumah.

.

* * *

.

Ketika Ran berduaan dengan Shinichi, Kogoro selalu menjadi nyamuk di antara mereka berdua. Menyela percakapan yang bahkan ia tidak mengerti maksudnya. Yang penting bisa bicara bersama, menurut pendapatnya.

Ketika Kogoro belum mendapat celah untuk memasuki percakapan, ia menunggu sambil melakukan hal-hal aneh untuk menarik perhatian. Seperti membunyikan benda-benda di sekitarnya atau sekadar bersenandung dengan suara yang tidak nyaman di dengar oleh telinga.

" _Occhan_ , kau mau pergi jalan-jalan?" Shinichi yang menyadari keinginan pria tua itu untuk bergabung bersama mereka, mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan.

Kogoro mendelik. "Hei—apa kau mencoba menyogokku agar diam?"

"Ahh.. bukan-bukan, maksudku... aku cuma ingin kita piknik bersama-sama. Dan kukira _Occhan_ punya rekomendasi tempat yang menyenangkan."

"Onsen!" Bola mata Kogoro terlihat berkilat-kilat. "Kita harus ke Onsen, Shinichi! Aku perlu melihat wanita-wanita cantik berendam di air hangat," ucapnya antusias.

"Oe.. Oe.."

Ran yang mendengar itu tidak marah. Wanita itu tahu, Ayahnya memang sedikit genit, tapi ia bukanlah orang mesum. Meski bicara begitu, Ran tahu bahwa Ayahnya hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga ini—menyegarkan diri sambil mengobrol hangat.

.

* * *

.

Hari itu Kogoro terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya, tubuhnya panas seperti terbakar, pangkal tenggorokannya perih dan terasa kering, pandangannya berkunang-kunang, dan semua yang dikecapnya terasa pahit.

Ran duduk di samping Kogoro sambil menggenggam erat tangan yang kulitnya sudah mengendur itu. Bola mata keunguannya terus meneteskan air mata. Shinichi pun bahkan harus cuti dari pekerjaannya untuk menemani teman terbaiknya saat menonton film Holmes yang terlihat tak berdaya.

"Ran, aku akan mati..."

"Ayah! Ayah tidak boleh bicara seperti itu!"

Laki-laki berjas putih—satu-satunya yang bukan anggota keluarga itu, meletakkan _chestpiece_ di atas dada Pria tua yang sedaritadi meracau tentang istri dan putrinya. Pria berambut coklat itu memeriksa detak jantung Kogoro dan melihat perbesaran pada pupil matanya.

"Tuan Mouri, Anda hanya demam. Silakan beristirahat selama 2-3 hari," kata dokter Araide sambil tersenyum.

"Ahh.. aku akan mati."

" _Occhan_ , kan sudah dibilang kalau kau hanya demam,"

"Diam kau, bocah ingusan!"

"Ayah..." Satu-satunya wanita disana menangis lirih, masih dengan menggenggam erat tangan tua yang berpuluh-puluh tahun tak pernah lelah untuk berusaha membahagiakan dirinya.

Dan tangisan itulah satu-satunya alasan Kogoro tetap bertahan sampai detik ini. Meski tanpa gelar, tanpa pekerjaan, bahkan tanpa pengacara galak yang masakannya tidak pernah enak sebagai pendampingnya, Kogoro selalu merasa bahwa ia adalah manusia paling bahagia. Ya—lebih tepatnya Ayah paling bahagia di dunia.

.

* * *

.

10 tahun kemudian

.

* * *

.

Kini, Kudou Reina yang dulu selalu menangis dalam gendongan Ibunya, sudah menjadi bagian dari SD Teitan. Tempat bersejarah—tempat Ayah dan Ibunya dulu menimba ilmu. Gadis kecil pewaris nama Kudou itu terlihat cantik dengan mata bulat berwarna keunguan yang sama seperti sang ibu, rambut hitam pekat yang dikuncir ponytail, dan tampang yang sedikit sengak—seperti Ayahnya.

Setelah renovasi yang kelar satu minggu yang lalu, Reina memiliki sebuah kamar baru yang lebih luas dari kamar sebelumnya. Dan kamar yang luas itu perlu diisi oleh benda-benda agar tidak terlihat kosong dan nyaman dipandang.

"Reina-chan, kau pindahkan saja barang-barang yang kau butuhkan dari kamar kakek ke kamarmu!—Sisanya akan ibu taruh di gudang," kata Ran.

"Baik, bu."

Ketika tangan mungil itu berusaha untuk memindahkan barang-barang yang dibutuhkannya dari kamar sang kakek, ia menemukan selembar kertas yang mulai menguning dengan tulisan yang cukup berantakan terselip di bawah meja.

Surat—kah?

* * *

 _._

 _Anakku Mouri Ran—ah sekarang Kudou Ran,_

 _Jika aku sudah semakin tua, kuharap kau mengerti dan bersabar denganku._

 _Bersabarlah denganku,_

 _Jika aku memecahkan cangkir_

 _Atau menumpahkan kopi di karpet mahal._

 _Karena tanganku sudah bergetar, karena mataku sudah mulai rabun._

 _Kuharap kau tidak membentakku._

 _Orang tua sangat sensitif,_

 _Hatiku terluka jika kau membentak._

 _._

 _._

 _Jika pendengaranku berkurang, dan aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang kau katakan,_

 _Kuharap kau tidak menyebutku tuli._

 _Ulangilah kata-katamu, atau tulis saja!_

 _._

 _._

 _Kuharap kau bisa bersabar denganku, jika aku mudah tersinggung._

 _Itu adalah bagian dari proses penuaan._

 _Kau akan mengerti ketika kau sudah tua._

 _._

 _._

 _Maafkan aku Ran,_

 _Aku semakin tua._

 _Jika lututku lemah, kuharap kau bersabar... untuk membantuku berdiri._

 _Dan memapahku berjalan._

 _Seperti waktu aku membantumu belajar berjalan... ketika kau masih kecil._

 _._

 _._

 _Jika aku cerewet dan suka mengulangi kata-kataku seperti kaset rusak,_

 _Kuharap kau tetap mendengarkanku._

 _Tolong jangan mengejek aku,_

 _Dan jangan bosan mendengarkanku_

 _._

 _._

 _Ketika aku merengek untuk meminta beer,_

 _Kuharap kau memberiku meski hanya setengah gelas._

 _Ingatkah kau saat kau kecil? Ketika kau minta balon?_

 _Kau merengek terus menerus_

 _Hingga kau mendapatkan yang kau mau._

 _._

 _._

 _Maafkan aku,_

 _Jika aroma tubuhku tidak sedap._

 _Karena bauku seperti tanah, karena bauku adalah bau khas orang tua._

 _Tolong jangan paksa aku untuk segera mandi._

 _Tubuhku lemah,_

 _Orang tua mudah sakit kalau kedinginan._

 _._

 _._

 _Kuharap aku tidak membuatmu kesal._

 _Ingatkah saat kau kecil?_

 _Aku mengejarmu karena kau tak mau mandi._

 _._

 _._

 _Jika kau punya waktu luang,_

 _Kuharap kita bisa bicara._

 _Meskipun hanya beberapa menit..._

 _Karena aku selalu sendirian,_

 _Dan tak ada orang yang bisa kuajak bicara._

 _Aku tahu kau sibuk bekerja,_

 _Atau sibuk mengurus keluargamu._

 _Tapi sediakanlah sedikit waktu untukku,_

 _Dan bicara denganku._

 _Bahkan meskipun kau tidak tertarik dengan ceritaku._

 _Ingatkah kau waktu kau kecil?_

 _Aku selalu mendengarkan apapun cerita dan ocehanmu._

 _._

 _._

 _Maafkan aku Ran,_

 _Jika aku bukan orang tua yang sempurna untukmu._

 _._

 _._

 _Maafkan aku,_

 _Jika tak bisa membahagiakanmu,_

 _Dan membuatmu merasa tak disayangi._

 _Meskipun kau merasa aku tak menyayangimu,_

 _Kuharap kau mengerti bahwa aku selalu menyayangimu,_

 _Meskipun dengan cara yang tak bisa kau terima._

 _._

 _._

 _Jika saatnya telah tiba..._

 _Ketika aku terbaring lemah di tempat tidur karena sakit,_

 _Kuharap kau bisa bersabar untuk merawatku._

 _Maafkan aku,_

 _Jika aku tak sengaja membuat kasur basah dan mengotorinya._

 _Waktuku mungkin tak lama lagi._

 _._

 _._

 _Jika tiba saatnya aku harus pergi,_

 _Kuharap kau genggam tanganku dan beri aku kekuatan untuk menghadapi kematian._

 _Dan jangan khawatir,_

 _Jika nanti aku bertemu Sang Maha Pencipta,_

 _Akan kuminta padaNya untuk memberkatimu._

 _Terimakasih banyak atas kasih sayang yang kau berikan._

 _Aku dan Eri selalu menyayangimu._

 _Peluk cium dari Ayah paling bahagia di dunia,_

 _Mouri Kogoro :)_

 _._

* * *

.

Entah kenapa Reina tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu yang sedari dulu membuatnya penasaran. Jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kakeknya sebelum menghadap Sang Pencipta. Pertanyaan yang hingga kini belum ia temukan jawabannya.

 _"_ _Reina... menurutmu kakek adalah?"_

Tidak—sekarang ia tahu jawabannya.

Gadis dengan bola mata ungu besar itu menatap kertas kumal di tangannya, rasanya ia mengerti kenapa surat itu hanya tergeletak di bawah meja dan tak pernah diberikan kepada Ibunya. Itu karena... Ran telah melakukan semua hal yang Kogoro inginkan. Itu karena... apa yang ingin Kogoro katakan, sudah tersampaikan.

 _"_ _Reina... menurutmu kakek adalah?"_

Gadis kecil itu sedikit tersenyum, "Menurutku... Kakek adalah—

Setetes air mata yang terjatuh, membuat bekas pada kertas kumal dengan tulisan yang hampir pudar.

—Ayah paling bahagia di dunia."

.

* * *

.

 **Catatan:**

*) Kemuri no Ojisan : Paman Asap (aslinya Kemuri no Kogoro. Saya lupa ada di episode berapa, tapi saya ingat ceritanya tentang klub nyari kerang itu, yang ada racun di tutup botol... kurang lebih begitu)

Orz Sebenarnya, saya ngga terlalu suka dengan penambahan OC tapi, saya butuh orang untuk masuk dalam lingkup keluarga mereka. Dan maaf pula untuk gagal lokalisasi beberapa kata, kurang sreg gitu kalau diganti sepenuhnya. Pokoknya aaa... maafkan.

Orz _Kertas-kertas latihan yang berserakan itu justru membuat saya mengetik ini_


End file.
